


El Misterio de Villa Flan

by Gaeyang22



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hay mucho fluff también, M/M, Pueblo Duerme AU, Se muere hasta el apuntador, algo de humor de vez en cuando, los lobos son malos, pero angst sobretodo, pero se quieren, son todos unos cotillas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaeyang22/pseuds/Gaeyang22
Summary: Villa Flan es una pequeña villa donde el cielo amanece casi siempre despejado, los pajarillos cantan sus canciones y la gente es amable y familiar con sus vecinos. Una villa de lo más tranquila y pacífica hasta que un día esta tranquilidad se ve alterada cuando descubren un cadáver cubierto de sangre y deben averiguar entre todos quien ha sido el asesino....basado en el juego de "pueblo duerme/lobo/villa OT"
Kudos: 1





	El Misterio de Villa Flan

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaa bienvenidos a Villa Flanes :) Antes que nada quería dejar algunos Trigger Warnings por si acaso. Este es un fic inspirado en el juego de "Pueblo Duerme" y por tanto van a haber asesinatos y van a morir personajes en cada capítulo. Voy a intentar no hacer las muertes muy detalladas por si hay alguien sensible pero avisados estáis. 
> 
> (tambien quiero decir que todas las muertes y las acciones de los personajes vienen hechas por un randomizador, por lo que ni yo sé que va a pasar al final aun ni cuanto durará el fic porque eso depende de como de rápido pillen a los malos jeje)
> 
> Aun así espero que os guste el fic y que os entretenga un ratito :) Nos leemos!

Amaneció un hermoso dia en Villa Flanes, esa pequeña villa situada al sur de aquel hermoso y lejano país del cual poca gente se acuerda. A pesar de ser una villa algo olvidada, los habitantes de esta vivían felices y tranquilos cosechando sus verduritas, jugando al bingo por las noches y teniendo mil y un amoríos, porque ¿qué otra cosa podrían hacer para pasar el rato?

El alcalde, como cada mañana, salió al balcón en pijama (su icónica camiseta naranja y los pantalones bombachos, regalo del alcalde de Villa Pollo) tecito en mano para observar como el pueblo iba cobrando vida poco a poco.

Miró hacia la derecha y sonrió al ver como un grupito de cinco salía corriendo calle abajo, probablemente tarde a su primera clase del día.

-¡Andrea, Yaiza no corráis!- riñó como buen alcalde

-¡Es que Salvi se ha dormido y llegamos tarde!- exclamó una de ellas aminorando un poco el paso para hablar con el chico

-¡Ha sido culpa de Irina!

-¡Oye a mi no me eches la culpa!- se defendió su hermana- Has sido tú el que quería trencitas de buena mañana.

-Porque hoy entreno y me molesta el pelo- le hizo burla empezando así un guerra entre ambos

-¡Chicos!- exclamó Flavio desde el balcón- Deberíais iros si no queréis que vuestra madre os eche la bronca

-¡Mierda! Mamá nos va a matar ¡Vamos!

-¡Adiós señor alcalde!- se despidió Atenea a gritos corriendo calle abajo para intentar no llegar muy tarde al instituto.

El de gafas solo pudo sonreír sabiendo la bronca que les echaría Pau a los hermanos por llegar tarde. Una de las desventajas de que tu madre sea la directora del colegio del pueblo era que te caían más broncas de las normales. Sorbió de nuevo su té, sintiendo el calorcito reconfortante de la bebida y miró al frente sabiendo que, como cada mañana, vería a su pareja favorita dando un paseíto hasta la parada del autobús para ir a la universidad.

-¿Qué mira tan atento?- preguntó una voz a su espalda haciendo que se girara para ver a su asistente

-Miro a ver si las Lucias consiguen coger el autobús hoy o no- confesó- Últimamente Lu anda algo adormilada y muchas veces lo coge Lucia sola.

-¿Se habrán peleado?- Raquel avanzó hasta el balcón, no se fuera a perder algo que pudiese contarle luego a su novio.

-No creo… o al menos eso espero- bebió de nuevo el té y miró hacia la izquierda esta vez- Mira ahí van Sara y Anna, ya estaban tardando mucho en irse para el colegio.

-¿Cómo se puede saber el horario de todo el mundo?- preguntó la chica divertida por la actitud de su alcalde- Yo a penas me sé el suyo y el mío, como mucho me puedo saber algo del de Andrés.

-Me gusta saber que todo está en orden en la villa- le sonrió y se acabó el té antes de meterse dentro de la habitación de nuevo- Bueno Rach ¿Cuál es el plan de hoy?

-Tiene una reunión en el colegio a las doce con la directora, la cabeza de estudios y la presidenta del AMPA, la comida la tiene libre aunque está invitado a comer con nosotros si quiere- la chica iba chequeando la agenda del alcalde en el Ipad mientras recitaba sus ocupaciones- Por la tarde tiene una visita a la plantación de manzanos y a las nueve tiene que coger el tren que va hacia villa Pollo. 

-Perfecto, muchas gracias- le sonrió a la chica y abrió su armario para buscar que ponerse- ¿Qué te parecen los pantalones negros y el jersey azul?

-Mucho mejor el jersey verde yo creo- miró a la puerta por donde apareció una carita naranja- ¿Tu que dices Rubio?

El gato le maulló en respuesta y se subió a la cama deshecha para tumbarse entre las sábana y empezar a darse la ducha matutina.

-Genial, pues ya tengo ropa para hoy- sacó todo y lo dejó al lado del minino que lo miró sin interés- Raquel ¿puedes llamar a Gerard y decirle que estaré allí sobre las diez?

-Por supuesto, enseguida lo llamo- La chica salió de la habitación dejando que su alcalde se vistiera para el dia tan ajetreado que tenían los dos.

***************************************

-Buenos días Flavio- saludó la directora con dos besos- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Muy bien, hoy he dormido estupendamente- sonrió a la chica y pasó dentro del patio del colegio cuando esta se lo indicó- ¿Y por aquí como va todo?¿Se solucionó lo de las nuevas alumnas?

-Si, si todo solucionado- aseguró andando a su lado- Connie y Lucia son buenas chicas, sabía que les costaría nada integrarse con el resto.

-No debe ser nada fácil mudarse desde tan lejos, espero que se acostumbren rápido a la villa y se sientan cómodas aquí.

-Los mellizos y el grupo las han acogido muy bien- explicó la mayor sabiendo lo que le contaban sus hijos- Anna y Sara ya están en la sala ¿Vamos?

-Vamos, vamos- accedió rápidamente- Que hay mucho que discutir antes de que me vaya a Villa Pollo.

Ambos fueron hasta la sala de reuniones, saludando a las dos mujeres y sentándose en su sitio para empezar la reunión. No duró mucho, ya que todos tenían bastante claro que debía hacer el colegio con respeto a la festividad que se acercaba y se pusieron de acuerdo pronto.

-No se preocupe que lo tendremos todo listo para cuando vuelva de su viaje- aseguró Sara, la cabeza de estudios.

-Estoy seguro de ello- se levantó y dio la mano a las tres- Confío en vosotras chicas, sé que haréis un trabajo magnifico. Bueno, nos vemos a la vuelta, dadle recuerdos a los niños de mi parte.

-Lo haremos- respondió Anna aceptando el apretón de manos- Y dele recuerdos usted al alcalde de villa Polo y a sus hermanas de mi parte, que hace tiempo que no las veo.

-Se los daré, hasta luego- y con una última sonrisa salió de allí dirigiéndose rápidamente a casa para comer algo y estar un rato con rubio antes de que Uri fuera a por él.

Raquel había hecho paella para comer y Flavio no podía estar más feliz, le encantaba la cocina casera de la chica. Esperaron un rato a que volviera Andrés de trabajar y comieron los tres charlando de todo y nada hasta que estuvieron llenos y se tumbaron en el sofá a dormir la siesta con cierto gatito mimoso.

Unas horas después Uri llegó para llevarse al alcalde a la plantación de manzanos para que comprobara que todo estaba bien y en orden. La villa tenía muchas fuentes de ingresos, pero una de ellas eran las manzanas que cultivaban ya que eran de una especie que solamente crecía en esa zona y eran más dulces que las habituales.

La casita de la mujer y sus hijas estaba algo alejada del pueblo, en el centro de un montón de campos de manzanos para que fuese más fácil cuidar los árboles. Recogieron a Marina y Núria del colegio y fueron hasta la casa para hacer la revisión.

-¿Marina has visto lo que ha dicho Salvi por el grupo?- preguntó la más pequeña en tono confidente.

-Sii que fuerte- las dos rieron cómplices ante los mensajes del chico- Yo creo que le gusta

-¿Crees? ¡Está clarísimo!

-¿Habláis de vuestro amigo Salvi y el chico este tan bonico…?- empezó su madre- ¿cómo se llamaba?

-Vincent- confirmó la mayor de las hermanas- Siii, hablamos de ellos. Son taaan monos.

-¿Qué pasa con Salvi y ese chico?- preguntó el alcalde curioso queriendo saber que se traía entre manos el hijo de sus amigas.

-Que a Salvi le gusta Vincent pero le da vergüenza decirle nada porque Vincent es más mayor y además es como super guay en el cole- contó la pequeña ilusionada por aquel shippeo- El dice que no le gusta, pero todas sabemos que sí. 

-Pero si Salvi es un desvergonzado- rio el de las gafas acordándose del desparpajo del chico- ¿Cómo le puede dar vergüenza hablar con este chico?

-¡Por que le gusta!- dijeron las dos al unísono haciendo que los mayores rieran por la intensidad.

-Bueno, bueno, no os enfadéis- calmó la madre- Luego en la merienda nos seguís contando, que ya hemos llegado.

Aparcó la furgoneta y se bajaron de esta, poniéndose manos a la obra directamente ya que el alcalde se tenía que ir pronto para coger un tren. Empezaron a sortear entre los campos, saludando a algún trabajador que veían mientras iban avanzando y viendo la tierra, el estado de los árboles y todo aquello que necesitaban comprobar.

-Como ve los árboles este año están dando muchos frutos- la mayor señaló una zona llena de grandes y brillantes manzanas- Creo que tendremos buena cosecha… Siempre que no vengan los lobos otra vez.

-Espero que con la vigilancia que hemos puesto no ataquen de nuevo, ya tuvimos suficientes pérdidas el año pasado- el moreno suspiró y se recolocó las gafas acordándose del desastre que ocurrió hacia unos meses- ¿Seguro que estáis bien las chicas y tu aquí?

-Si si, no se preocupe, la casa es segura- aseguró despreocupada- Además los lobos no suelen acercarse a la luz, suelen quedarse por los laterales para que no los veas.

-Bueno, tu eres la que sabes más de esto- aceptó aunque no le hiciera mucha gracia que vivieran las tres tan lejos del pueblo- Si necesitáis cualquier cosa no dudes en decírmelo ¿eh?

-Lo haré- accedió con un sonrisa tranquilizadora- ¿Quiere pasar a merendar un trozo de tarta de manzana?

-No me lo digas dos veces- y con una risa ambos fueron hasta el porche donde las chicas ya habían preparado la merienda para los cuatro.

Merendaron tranquilos al fresquito de la primavera hablando de los últimos cotilleos del colegio que las pequeñas estuvieron encantadas contar con todo lujo de detalles. Lo malo de vivir en una villa tan pequeña es que todo el mundo se conocía y las noticias volaban como la pólvora.

-Mira, por ahí viene Rach- anunció la mujer viendo acercarse el coche del alcalde

-¿Eso significa que se va ya?- preguntó Nuria con cara de cachorrillo- ¿No se queda a cenar?

-No puedo cariño- le acaricio la cabeza de manera tierna y se levantó de la silla- Tengo que estar a las nueve en la estación de tren.

-Buenas tardes chicas- saludó la asistente del alcalde

-Hola bonita- saludó la madre- ¿Vas a llevar a Flavio a la estación?

-Así es, se va hoy a villa Pollo para una visita con el alcalde

-Me quedaré allí una semana seguramente, aunque conociendo a Gèrard me hará quedarme más seguro.

-¿Es su novio?- preguntó la pequeña

-No, no- se rio enternecido por la sugerencia- Es un muy buen amigo mío.

-Sí, como la princesa de Villa Más- se rio Marina- Que también es muy amiga suya.

-Venga niñas, basta ya que el alcalde está ocupado- la mayor le guiñó un ojo cómplice- Hasta pronto Flavio, pásalo bien- miró a sus hijas- Despedíos de él que se va ya

Se dieron un abrazo conjunto haciéndose promesas de que volvería a merendar otro día y se despidió con la mano mientras se alejaba hacia el coche junto con Raquel que sonreía a las hermanas con ternura.

-Está todo lo que me dijo en el maletero- anunció la castaña una vez sentados en el vehículo- Así no hace falta que pasemos por casa antes de ir a la estación.

-Perfecto. Muchas gracias Raquel, eres la mejor asistente del mundo

La menor le restó importancia y se centró en maniobrar para salir de la zona de los manzanos sin meter la rueda en ningún sitio extraño. Al cabo de un rato se dio cuenta de que su alcalde estaba más callado de lo habitual y que miraba al exterior con la mirada perdida.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó preocupada por su amigo

-Me da cosa dejar la villa sola cuando falta tan poco para la fiesta de la Manzana- respondió- Sobre todo después de lo que pasó con los lobos el año pasado…

-Eso fue algo puntual. No se preocupe por ello, todo saldrá bien ya verá- Aseguró antes de añadir- Y los chicos se están encargando de vigilar los campos por la noche para que no se coman ninguna manzana ni hagan ningún destrozo.

-Supongo que tienes razón, como siempre- bromeó, aunque si que era cierto que la chica solía acertar en lo que decía- Además, teniéndote a ti al mando ¿De qué me preocupo? Seguro que lo llevas todo mejor que cuando estoy yo molestándote- bromeó haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

-No diga esas cosas, usted es el mejor alcalde que podría tener la villa- se giró y le sonrió para que viera que iba completamente en serio- Va a salir todo bien, ya verá.

-Va a salir todo bien- repitió, recostándose mejor en el asiento mientras se dejaba llevar.

Porque ¿Qué podría salir mal en una semana? Estaba seguro que cuando volviera la villa estaría igual de tranquila y en calma como había estado siempre.


End file.
